yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 016
"Genius Master Chef "Michio Mokota"" is the sixteenth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on July 27, 2014. Featured Duels Yuya Sakaki vs. Michio Mokota vs. Yuya]] At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Action Kitchen" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Michio Michio Normal Summons . Michio finds and activates the Action Card, "Food Prepping Microwave". This lets him return a monster he controls to his hand, then Special Summon a Level 4 or lower monster from his hand. He returns "Chickwheat" to Special Summon in Attack Position. As . As he controls two or more "Cookmate" monsters, Michio Special Summons from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect. Michio finds an Action Card, then Sets 2 cards. Turn 2: Yuya Yuya Normal Summons . Yuya finds an Action Card. "Whip Snake" attacks "Eggong", but Michio activates the Action Card "Freeze Freezer", which negates all attacks from opponent's monsters this turn. Yuya activates the Action Card "Battle Burner", which will allow a monster whose attack was negated to attack again, with that attack being unable to be negated itself. Should that monster destroy an opponent's monster by battle, all Attack Position monsters the opponent controls will be destroyed. "Whip Snake" attacks and destroys "Eggong" (Michio: 4000 → 2300 LP), with the effect of "Battle Burner" destroying his other monsters. Michio activates his face-down "Food Cemetery", which places the "Cookmate" monsters that were sent to the Graveyard this turn underneath it. Michio may then add a number of "Cookmate" monsters to his hand equal to the number underneath this card. He does so now, but should he control more monsters than the number underneath "Food Cemetery", all cards he controls will be destroyed. Turn 3: Michio Michio activates "Wonder Recipe", letting him Special Summon a number of "Royal Cookmate" monsters from his hand equal to the number of cards underneath "Food Cemetery", then inflict 300 damage to his opponent for each monster Special Summoned. He Special Summons , and , all in Attack Position. Michio finds an Action Card, then the other effect of "Wonder Recipe" activates (Yuya: 4000 → 3100 LP). Michio activates the effect of "Princess Pudding", which will double the ATK of another "Royal Cookmate" monster he controls ("Prince Curry": 300 → 600/1000) until the End Phase, but "Princess Pudding" cannot attack this turn. He then activates the effect of "Knight Napolitan", which is the same as that of "Princess Pudding" ("Prince Curry": 600 → 1200/1000). Michio activates the Action Card, "Excellent Spice", which will increase the ATK of one monster the field by 1000 ("Prince Curry": 1200 → 2200/1000) until the End Phase. "Prince Curry" attacks and destroys "Whip Snake" (Yuya: 3100 → 2600 LP). At the End Phase, the effects of "Princess Pudding", "Knight Napolitan" and "Excellent Spice" expire ("Prince Curry": 2200 → 300/1000). Turn 4: Yuya Yuya draws and in his Pendulum Zones. Yuya Pendulum Summons , and from his hand, all in Attack Position. As his opponent Normal or Special Summoned a monster, Michio activates the effects of each of his "Royal Cookmate" monsters, each of which allow him to return them to his hand to destroy a monster his opponent controls. He returns "Knight Napolitan", "Prince Curry" and "Princess Pudding" to destroy "Odd-Eyes", "Partnaga" and "Trampolynx", with the latter three being sent to the Extra Deck as they are Pendulum Monsters. Sora Shiun'in vs. Unknown Duelist Duel already in progress. Sora controls in Attack Position, while his opponent controls no cards. Sora's turn "Frightfur Bear" attacks directly (Opponent: ? → 0 LP). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Trivia * The distinction between the "Cookmate" monsters and "Royal Cookmate" monsters is shown by the two sets being Levels from 1-5 and 6-10, respectively (though the two highest Levels of each set appear in the next episode). This is visualized by "Wonder Recipe" showing each "Cookmate" being used to Summon the "Royal Cookmate" that is 5 Levels higher (though "Prince Curry" and "Knight Napolitan" are switched since "Prince Curry" takes center stage). In other languages Notes